Gotham Knights-Feline Attractions
by Andrew Wallace
Summary: Bruce falls for Selina Kyle, a beautiful female that has a vendetta against Gotham’s famous kingpin, the Roman.


Feline Attractions  
  
Ext. The Roman's Penthouse-Night  
  
A large glider shaped like a BAT lands in the shadows of the penthouse owned by the millionaire mobster, CARMINE FALCONE or the ROMAN to his associates in the underworld. BATMAN watches as the Roman makes a deal on the phone with BOSS CARL GRISSOM, a man that was once Gotham's greatest kingpin.  
  
FALCONE Mr Grissom, I promise you my best arsenal. Twenty-two crates full, straight from the Middle East. Two million dollars? I promise you, they are worth far more. What? Of course not, Mr Grissom. I guess for YOU I will make an exception. Three and a half million is my final offer. Good doing business with you. Okay, keep in touch.  
  
Falcone places his phone down with a grin. He turns to see SOPHIA standing behind him.  
  
FALCONE (CONT'D) Senile old man. Thinks he's running this city still.  
  
SOPHIA Daddy, he's not going to mess with you. You could crush the puny little man with the snap of a finger.  
  
FALCONE Yes, you do a good job, don't you dear?  
  
Sophia smiles when there is a gust of wind. Suddenly a woman appears clad in complete black with a dark grey trench coat. SELINA KYLE grins evilly and snaps her black WHIP at Falcone.  
  
SELINA Time for some revenge, Falcone.  
  
SOPHIA Not tonight, sweetheart.  
  
Sophia fires at Selina but Batman dives into the way, catching the bullets on his cape. He loses his balance and capsizes over the roof. Selina slashes her gloves across a part of Falcone's face, causing the kingpin to scream in pain. Selina jumps off to follow him.  
  
FALCONE Damn it, I was being listened to by the Bat!  
  
SOPHIA Daddy, don't worry. If he even goes near the police headquarters, I'll blast his damn head off.  
  
Ext. Roof-Night  
  
Batman winces on a roof he has landed on. He is about to get up when Selina hangs over him, with a smile. He licks her tongue across his lips and stands up. She yanks him up slowly and grins with a sultry look.  
  
SELINA Thanks for saving my ass, Batman. I sorta needed the help.  
  
BATMAN Who are you?  
  
SELINA Tut-tut, Batman. Why does it matter who I am, when you need to know why I am?  
  
Batman is puzzled. Selina stands up with a warm smile. She moves closer to Batman.  
  
BATMAN What's this, another lick on the face?  
  
SELINA Not quite, but just as good.  
  
Selina's lips meet with Batman. but he pulls away as they touch. He frowns and disappears into the shadows.  
  
SELINA (CONT'D) It's hard to get a good man these days.  
  
Int. Batcave-Night  
  
The Batmobile roars into the BATCAVE, where BARBARA GORDON is walking down the staircase to meet Bruce. She places her glasses on and looks at Bruce.  
  
BARBARA Sorry I'm late, but I dozed off. Was your mission successful?  
  
BRUCE Well I found out that Falcone is in with some dealings with probably Gotham's most legendary kingpin, Carl Grissom.  
  
BARBARA No shit. Anything else?  
  
BRUCE I met. a woman.  
  
Barbara raises an eyebrow.  
  
BARBARA A woman?  
  
BRUCE A very sultry and catty woman.  
  
BARBARA Interesting. What did this woman do?  
  
BRUCE Besides having some sort of personal vendetta against the Roman. she licked my face, then kissed me.  
  
Barbara suddenly feels envious. Her face goes serious.  
  
BARBARA Oh. she got hot with you.  
  
BRUCE Not as far as you're claiming. Barbara.  
  
BARBARA Oh no, don't worry. I understand.  
  
ALFRED PENNYWORTH, Bruce's butler, brings down a cup of coffee for his master.  
  
ALFRED Master Bruce, I have poured you some coffee. Was your mission pleasant?  
  
BRUCE (With a smile) Very.  
  
Int. Gordon Residence-Night  
  
CAPTAIN JIM GORDON sits on his couch, reading the latest issue of the Gotham Times, with the headlines BATMAN STOPS THE SCARECROW. He places it down as his daughter Barbara enters the house.  
  
GORDON Partying again until the wee hours? I'm gonna guess you had a great time. You know, the Panthers won their game against the Gargoyles.  
  
BARBARA So Central City is through. Dad, can I talk with you?  
  
GORDON Sure honey.  
  
Barbara takes a seat next to her father.  
  
GORDON (CONT'D) What's the problem?  
  
BARBARA This boy I have a crush on. he's had a bit of romance with this complete stranger. It's like, very confusing for me.  
  
GORDON Here's my advice: he's a boy. There's going to be certain things that he will do, but if you really know you can trust him for your love then nothing can get in your way.  
  
The two Gordon's embrace.  
  
Cut to: Ext. Street- Day  
  
BRUCE WAYNE sits in his BMW, reading the DAILY PLANET. The main headline reads LEXCORP BUYS QUEEN INDUSTRIES. Bruce puts the paper down and glances to see a familiar face. Selina is walking by the pavement with a calm look, more innocent than the night before. Bruce bends out the window.  
  
BRUCE I'm sure we've met.  
  
SELINA Excuse me?  
  
BRUCE Sorry, mistaking myself for someone else.  
  
Selina raises an eyebrow.  
  
SELINA Did you just say mistaking yourself for someone else?  
  
BRUCE Possibly.  
  
Selina laughs and so does Bruce.  
  
BRUCE (CONT'D) Bruce Wayne.  
  
SELINA Selina Kyle. I've heard of you, your company is very popular in Coast City you know.  
  
BRUCE You're from Coast City? I would never have guessed. So, do you go to Gotham University?  
  
SELINA Oh, uh, yes. I take, uh, economics and business studies.  
  
BRUCE A fellow capitalist, hey? Heck, maybe one day we will be business partners. Maybe you would like a tour around Wayne Enterprises one day?  
  
Selina smiles, impressed and heart-filled. She is hardly the woman seen the night before.  
  
SELINA I'd love to.  
  
Int. Batcave-Day  
  
Bruce and Barbara are quietly hanging around in the Batcave. Barbara walks over to Bruce.  
  
BARBARA Your friend Selina does not go to Gotham University or any other university in the city. I think she's duped you.  
  
BRUCE I had that sort of feeling.  
  
BARBARA Listen Bruce, I need to talk to you about something-  
  
A red alarm starts flashing and a voice keeps ringing out PERIMETER BREACH! PERIMETER BREACH! Bruce grasps a batarang and Barbara follows, also with a batarang. The two head deeper into the cavern when a figure pops out of the darkness and tackles Bruce. Barbara kicks him and the two face the young, innocent guy.  
  
GUY Don't hurt me, please! I'm looking for one known as the Oracle.  
  
BARBARA My name was the Oracle, of the Oracle Criminal Information Database?  
  
GUY That's right, the OCID. My name is Dick Grayson, you know me best as Robin.  
  
Barbara smiles, as Bruce attempts to recover.  
  
BARBARA One of my best customers. How can I help you?  
  
DICK I heard about your team and want to join. I have nowhere else to go. There's no family left for me, so I thought you may need help.  
  
BRUCE No.  
  
Bruce stands, with a sore forehead.  
  
BRUCE (CONT'D) I'm not going to let every idiot that breaks into my hideout join my team.  
  
BARBARA Bruce, Dick is one of my best customers from my Oracle days. He has beaten some of the greatest crime fighters around the globe. Does that not count for anything?  
  
BRUCE I am the leader of this team and I say-  
  
ALFRED Master Bruce!  
  
The trio turn to see Alfred at the top of the cavern.  
  
ALFRED Mr Grissom and Mr Falcone have been spotted at the docks at Sprang River.  
  
Bruce turns away.  
  
BRUCE I have work to do. (Beat) If you want to prove yourself, come along.  
  
Dick and Barbara smile. Bruce has given in.  
  
Ext. Docks-Night  
  
Falcone counts money in his hands with a grin. Sophia stands by his side as the ageing CARL GRISSOM watches his men retrieve the cargo.  
  
GRISSOM These guns better be top-notch, Falcone. If they are good, I will join your side in the war you have declared against the Penguin, Maroni and all those other kingpins.  
  
FALCONE I already have Ludlow, Thorne, Petersen and Luthor on my side. But if you join, it will be a success. My empire will become the greatest. our empire will become the greatest.  
  
GRISSOM As long as you don't play me for an ass, we're associates.  
  
FALCONE Let's hope nothing ruins this.  
  
VOICE Too late.  
  
Selina dives out from behind the crates and swings her clawed gloves at Falcone. Sophia is fast this time and fires at Selina. It grazes her suit and Selina's cat-like movements make her pounce on the villainous daughter. She hisses at Grissom but turns to Falcone. An iron fist stops Selina immediately and she looks up at the Batman.  
  
BATMAN Your vendetta isn't worth it, Selina.  
  
Selina hisses and swipes him down. In rage, she knocks down the Roman and starts swiping at his clothes. Her gloves dig into Falcone's clothes, and he begins to bleed and yelp in pain. BATGIRL dives out of the darkness, and knocks Selina to the ground.  
  
BATGIRL So you're the bitch that's attempted to take my Batman. Cow.  
  
Batgirl kicks her in the face. The two get into a sort of catfight. Meanwhile, Batman turns to Sophia, Falcone and Grissom.  
  
GRISSOM Jesus hell, Falcone, you set me up! This guy reeks with vice!  
  
FALCONE I didn't set this up, not over my dead body!  
  
GRISSOM Anyway it goes, this guy's toast!  
  
Grissom whips out his revolver and fires several shots at the Batman. We really see in this scene why he's called Gotham's greatest kingpin. However the revolver is kicked out of his hand by ROBIN. The Boy Wonder smiles with an evil tingle.  
  
ROBIN Grissom, is it? I think we have something in common.  
  
Robin kicks Grissom away but Sophia tackles him. The two fight before Sophia is knocked out by some gas. Falcone kicks Robin in the face, then throws punches at him. Falcone and Sophia take a run for it while Selina punches Batgirl in the face. She pounces away and Batgirl is stopped by Batman.  
  
BATMAN Leave it. She's mine.  
  
Int. Statue-Night  
  
Selina sits on top of a statue, weeping. Batman appears from behind. Selina smiles a bit.  
  
SELINA I heard you coming from a mile away, Bruce.  
  
BATMAN How did you know who I am?  
  
SELINA At the car, when you spoke of 'mistaking yourself for someone else' and when you knew my name tonight.  
  
BATMAN You lied about Gotham University.  
  
SELINA You want the truth? I've been living on the street for two years after running from home. You see, I have these meta-human powers that cause me to have cat-like abilities. I got them when I was hit by a car and knocked off the bridge. The impact knocked the powers into me and well. I was afraid to go home, so I joined a band of thieves. My friends were all murdered by Falcone and his creeps. That's my reason for vendetta.  
  
BATMAN You kill him, then he becomes more powerful than before. The truth is, it's not an option.  
  
SELINA Then what do I do with my life now?  
  
Batman removes his mask and looks deeply into Selina's eyes.  
  
BATMAN I know something you could do.  
  
His cape flaps over the camera and.  
  
Fade to: Ext. Residential Area- Sunrise  
  
Selina stands outside a house. She lifts her finger with slight reluctance but fails to. She does it again and rings the doorbell.  
  
THE END? 


End file.
